


New Beginnings

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Cor and Ignis discover that maybe they can rebulid each other





	1. Chapter 1

Cor scrolled through the pictures on the tablet. Most of the boys barely looked eighteen and the others looked younger than that. The page was a menu of sorts with the nickname, age, height, and sexual preferences listed next to their pictures. He tossed the tablet on the table in from of him.

 

“See anyone you like?” Titus reached forward and collected the device.

 

“No. I told you I wasn’t doing this anymore. Are you positive all of them are eighteen?”

 

The older man frowned. “Of course. We’ve had to be more stringent with our checks, for both the boys and the daddies.”

 

Cor took a sip of his drink, signaling for Titus to continue.

 

“It was the perfect storm for disaster. The boy was younger than he appeared and the daddy, well let’s just say he was rougher than necessary. He mistreated that boy for a year and a half before anyone figured it out. By then, the boy just thought that was how it was supposed to be.”

 

The other man leaned on the table. His fingers traced the rim of his glass. “Why don’t you get out of the business? I mean, you have a long standing relationship with Nyx. That should be enough.”

 

Titus smiled fondly at the mention of his lover, but he was determined to see his friend as happy as he was. “How long has it been, Cor?”

 

“Five years. Sleeping with guys over half my age doesn’t interest me anymore.” He knew Titus was up to something. 

 

This club was Titus’ dream. To give people a safe outlet for their desires, at least people that were invited. The club was exclusive. The only way to get in was to know Titus directly or someone in his inner circle. It wasn’t over the top and to the unsuspecting eye it was nothing more than a piano bar or jazz club. The second floor held the VIP rooms, perfect for sampling the menu or making a firmer commitment. 

 

“Just come for the night, someone might tickle your fancy.” Titus snapped Cor out of his reverie.

 

Before he could answer, the door to the club swung open, hitting the wall behind it. Four men walked in carry boxes of supplies that would be needed for later. The first two, Cor recognized from the pictures Gladio sent. Noctis and Prompto were a pair and never strayed too far from Gladio, who followed behind.

 

Prompto was bubbly. He always had a smile on his face and a camera in his hand. Noctis, on the other hand, was quiet and withdrawn. The two boys were polar opposites, except for their attraction to their daddy.

Gladio was a successful businessman. He provided bodyguards to the Insomnia elite. It was easy for him to support both boys, although financial compensation wasn’t necessary. He just liked to spoil them.

 

The last one, though. He made Cor’s mouth go dry and his pants tight. Everything faded away as Cor focused on the sight. He was gorgeous. Long, lean, and lithe. The tank top showed off the tattoos that adorned his arms. His side swept bangs showed the barest metallic glint of an eyebrow piercing.

 

“That’s Ignis. He’s a friend of theirs. He’s also the boy I mentioned earlier. The three of them helped Ignis after the fallout,” Titus offered.

 

Cor gave a small nod, unable to find his voice.

 

Gladio wiped his hands on his pants. He came over with Ignis in tow. “That’s all the liquor for tonight, Drautos. Luckily, Iggy was there to help or we’d need a second trip.”

 

Titus smiled. “Thank you, Ignis.” He gestured to the man across from him. “I don’t believe you’ve met Cor Leonis.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Leonis.” Ignis offered his hand.

 

He shook the younger man’s hand, lost in the green gaze. “Cor is fine.” His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears.

 

Ignis beamed. “I hope we’ll see you tonight.” He released Cor’s hand and went to help unload the boxes.

 

Titus sat back in his chair. “I’ll put you on the list.”

 

Cor cleared his throat. “I didn’t say I would come.” He eyed the dark screen on the tablet.

 

“Ignis isn’t on the menu. He chooses his own encounters. I owe him that much.” Titus stood. “But you should know, he hasn’t picked anyone since then. You both may need each other.”

 

* * *

  
  


Cor was a nervous wreck as he got ready and he chastised himself for it. Why should he be this jittery over some boy he just met? He sighed and ran his hand through his close cropped hair. “Suck it up, man.” He eyed himself in the mirror one last time. Well fitted blue jeans, with a white button up shirt and black sports coat. This was smart and casual, right? Shaking his head, he grabbed his wallet and keys and left his apartment.

 

The club was busy and the sound of jazz soothed Cor’s nerves. The host sat him at the plush booth with Titus. A waiter took his drink order and he settled in.

 

“What do you think,” Titus asked.

 

Cor looked around. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. “You’ve done a good job. It really is great.”

 

Titus grinned at the compliment. He and Cor continued to talk and laugh until Titus stopped abruptly. 

 

Cor followed his line of sight until his eyes landed on Nyx...and Ignis.

 

Ignis didn’t look much different than earlier. The blue jeans were skin tight and and emphasized his long legs. The black v-neck shirt showed off his arms. He smiled at Cor as they approached.

 

Nyx took a seat next to Titus and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Ignis’ eyes never left Cor. “Have you had the tour yet?”

 

Cor shook his head.

 

“I can show your around.” Ignis offered his hand.

 

The older man took the offer and followed him. Cor’s vision drifted to Ignis’ ass and he wondered how good it would be to hear the word daddy in that accent.

 

Ignis rambled on until he noticed Cor wasn’t paying attention to his words. When he got to a secluded hallway on the second floor, he pushed Cor against the wall, hands roaming inside the other man’s jacket until he managed to push it off.  Ignis began to wonder if he’d misread the situation when Cor didn’t respond. He pushed himself flush against the other and whispered in his ear, “Touch me, please, Daddy.”

 

That seemed to be the motivation Cor needed. 

 

Big hands caressed Ignis’ sides. The warmth seeped through the thin shirt he wore. He moaned into Cor’s neck. He’d dreamed about those hands on him all day. He mouthed at Cor’s pulse point and pressed wet kisses along his jaw. He was spun around, hands pinned above his head, a thick thigh pressed between his legs.

 

“Is this what you want, baby?”

 

Ignis bucked his hips, searching for friction. “Astrals, yes.”

 

Cor descended on him, his tongue finding its way into Ignis’ mouth. When he encountered the tongue stud, he whimpered. “What other surprises are you hiding?”

 

“Come find out,” Ignis panted out. He pulled them deeper into the dark hallway while his fingers fumbled with Cor’s belt. “I’ve wanted this since I first saw you.” Callused fingers trailed up his torso under his shirt until they found his nipples, more the bars that laced through the sensitive flesh. Pleasure and pain lanced straight through him to his already leaking cock when Cor tugged on them.

 

“Hands on the wall.”

 

Ignis turned as he was asked. His dick twitched when the button and zipper of his jeans were undone. His pants and underwear were peeled down to his thighs and his cock sprung free of its confines.

 

Cor wanted to worship every inch on the body in front of him. Hopefully, there would be another chance, but now was the time for quick and dirty. He used one hand to stroke Ignis slowly from root to tip. The other hand finished the work the boy started on his pants. He quickly stripped them down to his thighs, smearing precome over his length. He thrust his cock between Ignis’ legs, moving in time with the strokes of his hand. Cor sucked a dark mark into the pale skin of the younger man’s neck while he tugged on one of the bars.

 

The stimulation was far too strong for Ignis to keep his wits about him. Pleasure bombarded him on all sides and he couldn’t quiet the wanton sounds that fell from his lips. He reached behind him to pull on Cor’s short locks, hoping to ground himself. It didn’t work and stars exploded behind his eyelids as he came hard. Cum splattered against the wall.

 

Cor wasn’t too far behind. A few more thrusts and he came with a growl painting Ignis with his seed. He fished around in his pockets for a handkerchief to clean them up. It was a difficult task with Ignis slumped in his arms. Somehow, he managed it. Leaning the boy against the wall, Cor put himself back together and the maneuvered Ignis so he could redress him as well. 

 

Ignis gave Cor a lazy grin, eyelids drooped in post orgasm bliss. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Ignis’ legs still refused to hold him upright. Cor picked him up and he wrapped his legs around him. Ignis closed his eyes, never wondering where Cor would take him. 

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was on a soft mattress with the covers tucked in around him. Cor was nowhere to be seen, but he left his jacket. A sure sign that this wasn’t the last Ignis would see of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed since that night. Cor left a message for Ignis with Titus.  _ If you are still interested, Titus knows where to find me.  _ Ignis did want more but he wasn’t sure how far he wanted this to go. It made him feel like he was sixteen again and those mistakes were not worth repeating.

 

“I know that look.” Gladio took the seat on the other side of the small table.

 

The cafe was tiny and in a run down part of town, but they served coffee the way Ignis liked. It was a short walk from his apartment, and he worked there.

 

“Just thinking.” Ignis looked up from the now cold cup of coffee in his hands.

 

“You’re overthinking.” Gladio perused the menu even though he got the same thing every time. “That still looks fresh.”

 

Ignis shrugged. The jacket wasn’t the only thing Cor left with him. The hickey was a dark purple and sat high enough that he couldn’t hide it. Not that he wanted to. Every time he saw it, he could feel those hands on him. He wanted to feel them again, not just jerk off to the memory.

 

“You gonna take the Marshal up on his offer? I mean he has marked you and all.”

 

The younger man looked up. “Marshal? What do you mean?”

 

Gladio the waitress his order and then leveled a look at Ignis. “He was in the armed forces. His nickname is the The Immortal. He’s been on three tours and clearly managed to survive all of them without any major injuries. Rumor has it that his last boy was five years ago.”

 

Ignis took a sip of his coffee. “How does Titus know him?”

 

“Regis and dad.”

 

The waitress brought Gladio his order.

 

“Speaking of Regis, how long are you going to let Noctis work here? You and his father can’t be thrilled about it. I don’t need him watching over me either.” Ignis smirked.

 

Gladio choked on his drink. “He wasn’t supposed to say anything! Besides, if you would just let me take you away from here, it wouldn’t be necessary.”

 

Ignis laughed. “He didn’t say anything. And I’d rather not be part of your harem. Two people is enough.”

 

“That’s not why. Just want to make sure you’re taken care of.” The older man grumbled.

 

Ignis grasped his hand. “Don’t frown. Thank you for caring.”

 

Noctis approached their table. “What did you do, Specs? I could feel him pouting from the counter.”

 

“I turned down his offer again. Oh, and your covert operations are over.”

 

The black haired boy gave them a tiny smile. “Guess the jig is up, huh Gladio?” He wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s neck and pecked his cheek. 

 

“I think that’s my cue. I’ll see you two later.” Ignis stood and grabbed his cup. He tossed it into the trash as he went to start his shift. He didn’t see the other two watch him with concern.

 

“Did you get a chance to tell him?” 

 

Gladio shook his head. He left the money for his bill on the table before ushering Noctis out of the cafe. “It’ll be up to Nyx at this point.”

 

Noct nodded and grabbed Gladio’s hand. “Let’s go get Prom from photography class.”

* * *

  
  


Although the cafe was small, it was also busy. The plethora of customers made the day go by quickly. By the time Ignis took a breather, it was time to close up shop. He started wiping down the tables and stacking the chairs when he heard the bell over the door ring out. He turned. “I’m sorry. We’re- Nyx? What are you doing here?”

 

“Just thought I’d stop in and see my favorite barista.”

 

Ignis smirked. “You just want free coffee.”

 

“Maybe.” Nyx stepped forward, his eyes roamed hungrily over the blond’s body.

 

“My eyes are up here, Hero.” Ignis placed two fingers under Nyx’s chin and lifted his head to emphasize his point.

 

“And what beautiful eyes they are. As mesmerizing as they are, I’m just here to give you a ride home.”

 

The younger man took a step back and continued wiping down the table. “I can walk. It’s not that far.”

 

“I know, but it’s dark, this isn’t best part of town, and your ass looks really good in those jeans.” 

 

Ignis gave him a calculated look. “You know, Gladio was in here earlier, too. Why do I feel like everyone is hovering?”

 

“Couldn’t tell you.” Nyx shrugged, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

 

Ignis went back to his task. Thoughts swirled in his brain, but it became increasingly apparent that he would need to go to the source. He stacked the chairs and hung up his apron on autopilot. He grabbed his jacket but didn’t put it on, hoping the cooler air would help him clear his mind. Ignis left the cafe, Nyx following closely behind, and locked the door. He turned and headed toward his apartment.

 

“Ignis! Please, let me take you home.” Nyx grabbed the back of Ignis’ shirt.

 

The younger man stopped. He whirled on Nyx, frustration from the day flowing out. “Why? Because you were told to? Because you’re keeping something from me just like everyone else? Why should I trust you?”

 

“I’ll tell you everything once we get back to the apartment.” Nyx approached him slowly, like he was afraid Ignis would bolt in the other direction. Nyx took in his tense posture. It reminded him of when they first found Ignis. “Please, Igs.”

 

Ignis searched Nyx’s blue eyes for anything that resembled duplicity. All he found was concern. His shoulders slumped as the fight left him. “Okay,” he whispered.

 

Nyx took the younger man’s hand and led him to the car. 

  
  


Ignis tossed his jacket on the back of the chair sitting at the bar and his keys on the counter. He trusted Nyx to shut the door. The whole drive took about five minutes and that was not enough time for Nyx to explain himself. Ignis let the uncomfortable silence linger.

 

Nyx shifted from one foot to the other while he stood in front of the door.

 

“You know where everything is. Make yourself at home,” Ignis said as he strode from the room.

 

The older man blew a sigh of relief. He removed his jacket and threw it over the same chair that held Ignis’, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and leaned against the bar. Ignis was sharp. He would be able to tell if Nyx were lying. But he just needed to tell enough truth so the younger man would drop the subject. He ran his hand over his face. Why did Titus put him through this? Subterfuge was not his skill. 

Ignis came into the kitchen, swiped the bottle from Nyx’s hand and rested against the counter opposite him. 

 

Nyx met his eyes, but his mouth felt dry as cotton. Ignis was beautiful. Even more than when they’d first met, which hadn’t been under the best circumstances. If things were different, Nyx could see a long term relationship with the other. As it stood now, they’d had a few playdates, which always left Nyx wanting more. The low riding sweatpants and wide armed tank top just added to his allure. Glasses instead of contacts, paired with his hair down and slightly damp, made Nyx’s pants tighter.

 

None of Nyx’s reaction was lost on Ignis. He took a drink from the bottle and set it behind him. “I might let you act on those thoughts. But that depends on the next words out of your mouth.” He widened his stance.

 

Blue eyes narrowed at that statement. He hated when Ignis used sex as a bartering tool. He hated that it was effective on him even more. “There are some visitors in town. They may already be here. They’ll be at the club and we need you to keep a low profile.”

 

Ignis rolled his eyes. “So Titus assigns security detail because these visitors may take an interest in me? I can take care of myself. Remember? It was pretty much a prerequisite from the last time.”

 

“I know. That’s only if you have to.”

 

The green eyed man stepped into Nyx’s space. “I’m not a damsel in distress. I don’t need you to protect me. You only get to be the hero once.”

 

Nyx ran his fingers through the blond hair, his other hand rested on Ignis’ right hip. “I get it. I just don’t want to see you like that again. Neither do any of the rest of us. You deserve so much, Igs.”

 

“Careful. That sounds very close to a declaration.” Ignis lightly brushed his lips across Nyx’s.

 

Nyx pulled him in for a deep a kiss, reveling in the scent and feel of the man in front of him. “I’m sure Titus would be on board.”

 

Ignis huffed a laugh. “This is just a playdate. It can’t be more than that. Not while you’re in a committed relationship.” He sank to his knees and nuzzled the straining erection. “But we can make this fun while it lasts.”

 

Nyx’s head fell back. His fingers latched onto the edge of the bar. He wanted this so bad, he barely registered the removal of his pants.  

 

Ignis did wicked things with his tongue. He swirled it around the head and dipped it into the slit, tasting the pre-come that flowed freely. He hummed at the flavor. When Nyx’s legs began to shake from exertion, he held the older man’s hips as he bobbed and sucked.

 

“Damn it, Igs!”

 

He let up and Nyx whined at the loss of warmth. His hands led the way as slid along the length of the hard body. Ignis licked a stripe up the side of Nyx’s neck. He enjoyed the moan that escaped the man’s lips. “I want you so bad.”

 

Nyx shuddered. “The things you do to me, baby.” He grabbed Ignis by the ass and pulled the blond flush with him.

 

“The things I want you to do to me,” Ignis whispered in his ear. He reached into the pocket of his pants and laid a condom on the bar. “I’ll see you in the bedroom. If you take too long, I’ll have to take matters into my own hands.” He pulled away and took off the tank top as he went to the bedroom.

 

Nyx took a moment to collect himself and shucked the rest of his clothes. He rolled the condom on and casually made his way to Ignis’ bedroom. He almost came at the sight.

 

The navy blue silk made the unadorned portions of pale skin glow. The ink along Ignis’ arms and sides popped, giving him an ethereal quality as he worked a dildo in and out of his body. Piercing green eyes bored into blue ones. “Are you just going to watch?”

 

* * *

  
  


The man with wine colored hair watched the pair through the telescopic lense. His fingers tightened around the scope and the black-haired man put his hands on the blond.

 

His blond.

 

Titus and his little pawns would pay for keeping him from what belonged to him. He’d almost had his boy outside that tiny coffee shop. Now, the fool that stole Ignis from him was touching his treasure.

 

Unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only excuse is that work sucks. sorry. I am actively working on all ongoing stories. :)
> 
> You can tell me how awful I am on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more! I just couldn't get it all done by the weekend! Stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr


End file.
